


What we deserve

by yollen



Category: Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yollen/pseuds/yollen
Summary: Abnur Tharn dies - but the afterlife turns out to be not what he has expected
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	What we deserve

Он лежал на песке. Песок был у него под броней и уже даже под одеждой, но не это сейчас беспокоило Абнура Тарна, имперского боевого мага и главу Совета Старейшин.  
Его беспокоило, что он _лежал._ И знал, что лежит. Не то, чтобы это было выше его интеллектуальных способностей (о себе он мог сказать, что они были _намного_ выше), просто… ему казалось немного странным лежать, когда он должен был быть… ну, если говорить честно, _мертв._  
Тарн открыл глаза — и его словно придавило к земле бесконечной громадой космоса. Мириады пылающих, как огни дальних костров, звезд, сияли в вышине, неисчислимые и вечные.  
Кряхтя, он заставил свое ноющее тело сесть. Он хотел бы пожаловаться, что на нем не осталось места, которое сейчас бы _не_ болело, но на фоне окружающего его пейзажа это показалось вдруг каким-то… незначительным. Вокруг него, словно подражая бесконечности неба, катилась во все стороны пустыня золотого, как солнце, песка, и барханы ее вздымались океаническими волнами. Тарн не причислял себя к сентиментальному типу личностей, но даже он должен был признать, что этот вид что-то делал с ним — взгляд сам собой терялся в ночной темноте и уходил вдаль, в вечность…  
Обливион его побери, пустыня вокруг него была _невероятна._  
Он начал подниматься, когда новая мысль чуть не уронила его обратно на землю. А если…  
А если он еще жив?  
Неожиданная для него самого надежда заставила сердце биться чаще. Может ли такое быть? А почему бы иㅡ  
Тарн покачал головой, отряхивая песок со своего красного плаща. Нет, Тарн, конечно, был гением, опередившем свое время, лучшим боевым магом столетия, искуснейшим практиком магических искусств… __  
Но Молаг Бал — балерина, если Тарн смог пережить взрыв такой силы.  
 _Ну что же, я был готов к такому раскладу событий._ Он усмехнулся. Когда тебе сто шестьдесят пять, сложно _не_ ожидать подобного.  
Поэтому Тарн лишь пожал плечами. Оставалась, правда, одна вещь…  
Может он и умер, но, кажется, его сломанные ребра ещё об этом не знали.  
— Я читал в легендах, что умершие души не знают усталости и голода и пребывают в состоянии вечной эйфории… — сказал он вслух. Подождал.  
Треснутые кости все еще болели. Где бы он не находился, это место не поддавалось его безупречной харизме и несгибаемой воле. Ну что же, оставался только один вариант:  
Идти дальше.  
И Тарн пошел вперед, к подножию бархана и вверх, вверх по склону. Он вдруг пожалел, что рядом не было его посоха — подъем был бы намного легче. Все-таки, он был боевым магом, а не бедуином.  
Однако в конце конце он оказался на вершине — пустыне вокруг не было ни конца, ни края, как и бездне звезд над ним. Однако впереди Тарн заметил… Да, кажется, среди песков змеей вилась дорожка из каменных плит, сбоку от которой приютился небольшой лагерь, освещенный костром. И Тарн готов был поклясться, что черным пятном в оранжевом свете выделялся чей-то силуэт.  
 _Ну, бояться мне нечего, я уже умер._  
И он пошел к своей цели. Тарн шел долго, погружась по колено в песок, падал, катился вниз, вспоминая всех богов, поднимался, и снова шел. А потом он замер. Замер, потому что не мог поверить своим глазам, нет, он _отказывался верить своим глазам._  
А потом он побежал.  
Он боялся, что фигура рассеется, как мираж — а может наоборот надеялся, что так и будет, он сам не мог понять. Чувство реальности, до этого пытавшееся осознать происходящее и терпящее неудачу, ему полностью отказало — потому что перед ним сидела Вестиж.  
Вестиж, которая, по его расчетам, должна была сейчас вскрывать бутылки сухого анеквинского и поднимать за него тосты со словами «этот старый ублюдок Тарн!».  
Будь он проклят, если хоть что-то понимает. Но реальности было все равно на свою нелогичность, и темнокожая женщина с ослепительно-белыми дредами всё также сидела напротив костра и точила меч…  
Тарн понял, что моргает. Она точила меч _шелком._ Белоснежная полоска ткани высекала искры из металла, заставляя воздух свистеть от остроты. «Вжух-вжух-вжух», — шуршал клинок в темноте. Ни одного лишнего движения, ни одного лишнего вздоха — только мастер и его дело. При этом она все еще была в броне — той черно-золотой броне с орлом на груди, в которой он видел ее в последний раз. И слава всем богам, без этой проклятой даэдрический маски. Он сам себе в этом не признавался, но она его страшно нервировала.  
— Вестиж!  
Женщина резко подняла голову, вглядываясь в него, а потом приветливо махнула рукой.  
— А, Тарн! Присаживайся. Долго же я тебя ждала!  
Словно зачарованный, он, запыхавшись, опустился на ближайшую подушку под бряцание своих доспехов и уставился на женщину перед ним.  
— Ждала? Но почемуㅡ Я же сам видел, как ты вошла в портал, Вестиж! Ты же не попыталась героически за мной вернуться и выставить себя полной дурой, да?  
К его удивлению, женщина рассмеялась.  
— Даэдра свидетели, Тарн, я скучала по тебе!  
— Скучала? — спросил он, пока его мозг судорожно соображал. — Вестиж, мы виделись несколько минут назад — на взрывающемся летающем острове. Ты же не…  
— У меня вообще-то есть имя, Тарн, — резко перебила она его. — Я — Захрифа. ЗА-ХРИ-ФА, понимаешь?  
— А меня зовут Абнур, но я скорееㅡ  
— «умру, чем позволю себя так называть»? — спросила она с искорками в глазах.  
Тарн открыл рот, чтобы ответить — и закрыл его. Подумал некоторое время, пока она наливала ему вина.  
— В противовес распространенному мнению, что я не умею признавать свою неправоту, — начал он, катая багровую жидкость в кубке, — я вынужден согласиться, что колкости с моей стороны сейчас неуместны, Ве– Захрифа. Вот, я сказал это. Надеюсь, ты довольна.  
— Очень! — она подняла свой кубок, кивнув ему, и сделала несколько жадных глотков. Потом снова взялась за искусно сделанный меч, на лезвие которого плясали отсветы огня. Тарн же с чувством истинного ценителя слегка пригубил свое вино. В меру сладкое, с легкой кислинкой. И теплое, почти горячее, как свежаяㅡ  
Прокашлявшись в кулак, он отставил кубок подальше. Его разыгравшееся воображение играло с ним шутки, и не в последнюю очередь потому что он помнил меч Захрифы, от острия до рукояти покрытым кровью. Он собрал разбегающиеся мысли в кулак и продолжил:  
— Но тем не менее, мой вопрос все еще стоит — почему ты здесь? Более того, что в этом «здесь» делаю я, ваш покорнейший слуга — и где, во имя Обливиона, это «здесь»?!  
Повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь потрескиванием дерева в костре. Оранжевые искры улетали вверх и терялись в вышине, среди небесных огней. Он ждал, внимательно вглядываясь в ее лицо, пытаясь понять, что происходит за этими холодными серыми глазами — как всегда безуспешно.  
— Мы умерли, Тарн, — сказала Захрифа так просто, как будто сообщала, что на улице идет дождь. — Это — то, что идет после. Редгарды называют это «Далекими берегами». Место, где славные герои пьют бесконечные реки вина и рассказывают свои боевые истории.  
— Если ты хочешь намекнуть, что меня ожидает подобная судьба, я воскресаю сию же минуту.  
Захрифа на это лишь фыркнула. А что, искусство некромантии не было ему чуждо… Он покачал головой. Далекие берега, надо же! Он ожидал что-то вроде Элизия — ну или на крайний случай бренное Ничто. На этой стадии он был согласен на все, потому что в последний раз он брал отпуск сто двенадцать лет назад, чтобы организовать похороны отца так, чтобы тот точно не вернулся.  
— Но шутки в сторону, Захрифа. — Она кивнула, не отрываясь от работы. — Я готов поклясться Восьмерыми, что ты телепортировалась с того острова! Кхамира открыла портал, и вы все–  
Внезапный комок в горле, ставший для него самого полной неожиданностью, не дал ему договорить.  
— Неужели Кхамира тоже?.. — он оставил вопрос незаконченным висеть в воздухе, признавая перед ним свое полное поражение. Каких-нибудь семьдесят лет назад Тарн не позволил бы себе такую мягкость…  
Но он будет старым упертым дураком, если не признается, даже себе самому, даже после смерти, что он… привязался к юной королеве Анеквины. К Кхамире. Она была мудрой не по годам правительницей, надежной союзницей в бою, способной, хотя и вспыльчивой ученицей…  
Ну и чем-то она напоминала ему его дочь, Кливию, в ее годы, но Тарн скорее перегрыз бы себе горло, чем сказал бы ей это в лицо.  
Он вдруг осознал, что это, собственно, _всё._  
Финал.  
Ему не нужно больше волноваться о своей репутации практически-настроенного человека, презирающего сентиментальность. Даже богам уже не под силу свести его с ума и заставить выдавить из себя эти слова — потому что он умер.  
 _Потому что я умер…_  
Нахлынувшее осознание _конца,_ которого он избегал дольше, чем большинство людей, но в итоге настигнувшего его — поверить только — в геройской смерти! Конца, все так же __непримиримого и беспощадного — это осознание потянуло его вниз, в раскрывающуюся под ногами бездну.  
 _«Неужели Кхамира тоже?..»_  
Словно сквозь пелену он услышал голос Захрифы, далекий, как звезды: «Ну, в свое время…»  
Бездна отступила перед главной чертой характера Тарна, которую не смогла сломить даже смерть — _раздражительность_. Он резко повернулся к ней.  
— Клянусь, Захрифа, если ты не перестанешь говорить загадками, яㅡ  
Так, убить он ее не может, но переход от смертного существования к бытию в Этериусе — еще не повод капать ему на нервы!  
Захрифа вздохнула и сделала затяжной глоток из кубка, осущая его до дна.  
— Прости, Тарн, слишком долго общалась с умершими.  
— Чтоㅡ  
Она ткнула в его сторону пальцем.  
— Хоть раз в своей жизни — ну или послежизни — не перебивай меня, _Тарн._  
О, один из самых удивительных навыков Вестижа — произносить его имя, как самое страшное оскорбление на земле. Он поднял руки в жесте поражения.  
— Ах, прошу прощения. Можешь продолжать свое эпическое повествование, мы же никуда не торопимся. — На это она хмыкнула.  
— Я умерла в возрасте девяносто девяти лет.  
 _Хорошее начало, ничего не скажешь._  
— Для своего возраста ты очень хорошо сохранилась, — флегматично заметил он, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
— Буду считать это за комплимент, _Тарн._ Однако, судя по всему, ты видишь меня так, как запомнил. Твоему сознанию так удобней.  
Язвительный комментарий уже был готов сорваться с его губ, но он вовремя прикусил язык, увидев взгляд женщины.  
— Я пережила тебя на шестьдесят лет, — сказано это было с той небольшой горсткой злорадства, которую могла себе позволить спасительница Тамриэля. — Но в конце моего долгого пути я закрыла глаза последний раз — и оказалась здесь. Ну, не совсем здесь — но ты скоро поймешь, что пространство — вещь _весьма_ относительная.  
— Но я не понимаю! — воскликнул Тарн. — Я оказался здесь сразу после того, как… — Нет, все-таки сказать вслух, что он умер, это как-то слишком… _конечно._ Финально — а он бы не прожил полтора века, если бы не был изворотлив, как уж. — Как прогремел взрыв.  
— Время тоже вещь весьма относительная, Тарн. Особенно — в Этериусе. Высшие силы слегка… согнули наши временные линии, чтобы я смогла тебя проводить.  
— Проводить? — повторил он, как завороженный. — Проводить _куда?!_  
Вместо того, чтобы ответить на его, Тарна, вопрос, Захрифа критическим взглядом осмотрела свой меч и удовлетворенно кивнула. Потом, словно издеваясь над ним (в чем он не был до конца уверен после случая с сенче-ратом в его ванне) она поднялась и закидала костер песком и наконец повернулась к нему. Он тоже вскочил — только в нем не было и толики того спокойствия, что было у Захрифы. Но именно теперь он начал подмечать те мелкие детали, которые ускользнули от его взбудораженного взгляда ранее, но которые неумолимо подтверждали ее слова — то, как она стояла, то, как двигалась и особенно — то, как она смотрела. Эта особая тень в глубине ее глаз, она заставляла волосы на его затылке шевелиться.  
 _Боги, она и вправду прожила девяносто девять лет._  
— Я должна проводить тебя, Тарн, туда, куда ты отправишься дальше. Это — лишь временная остановка. Но я не знаю, что тебя ждет. Никто не знает. Только ты.  
Он стоял в ступоре, чувствуя, как колотиться сердце в ушах, а в горле мгновенно пересохло.  
— Чтоㅡ что ты имеешь ввиду?  
— Пойдем, — она кивнула в сторону уходящей за ее спиной каменной дорожки, переходящей в лестницу. — Проще показать.  
Когда они начали подниматься по каменным ступеням, древним, как само время, она рассказывала ему, что было после него — и благодаря ему и его до противного героической жертве, когда он смог удержать взрыв, способный снести континент, до размера одного летающего острова. Празднование победы. Переговоры и объединение двух каджитских королевств. Изгнание драконов из Эльсвейра — и блистательное правление Кхамиры Мудрой, длившееся тридцать семь лет. Она умерла, защищая свой народ, оплакиваемая своими поддаными и большой любящей семьей.  
Он лишь качал головой, не доверяя своему голосу. Сначала ему было стыдно за себя, что он так размяк, но потом он просто плюнул на это.  
— Кхамира умерла, как и жила — сражаясь за тех, кто был ей дорог.  
— Спасибо… спасибо за твои слова, Захрифа. Я… благодарен тебе.  
На несколько секунд они остановились, в понимающей тишине смотря друг другу в глаза — два очень старых человека, два соратника, встретившиеся на поле прошедшей битвы, последние ее свидетели. Встретившиеся ради одного последнего приключения.  
— Пришли, Тарн.  
Он… он не смог бы описать словами, что видит даже под пытками, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь. Слова бы просто умертвили неземную, _нечеловеческую_ красоту видимого.  
Пустыня обрывалась в космическую бездну, украшенную соцветиями галактик, купающуюся в зеленых, алых и синих переливах газовых облаков. А на самом краю стена из миллиардов трепещущих огней вздымалась взмыленным конем и уходила, нет, _уплывала_ вверх, словно гигантская река. Вместо шума воды стоял нежный звон, как будто перекликались между собой сотни колокольчиков.  
— Звездная река, — сказала Захрифа где-то сбоку от него, но он не мог опустить головы, а все вглядывался вверх, пытаясь понять, куда уходил этот поток. Его течение терялось где-то в вышине.  
— Не самое оригинальное название…  
Она пропустила его комментарий мимо ушей.  
— Поток принесет тебя туда, где ты хочешь оказаться.  
Он застыл.  
— Где… хочу оказаться? — прохрипел он в ответ. — Прости, у меня, кажется, песок в ушах, потому что мне послышалосьㅡ  
Она ткнула его локтем в ребра, которые сразу отдались болью.  
— Да, Тарн, _где ты хочешь оказаться._ Как я и сказала, старый ты пень. Боги, я не представляю, как вы с Лирис не убили друг друга!  
Чувствуя, как земля уходит у него из-под ног, а мир качается, словно карусель, он схватил ее за плечи.  
— Где угодно? — спрашивал он ее, как в припадке. — Ты уверена?!  
Она скинула его руки с плеч.  
— Спокойно, Тарн! Да, тебе надо просто представить место. Входишь в поток — и окажешься там. Главное не сопротивляться. — Она вдруг подмигнула ему. — Да, ты прав, вечная жизнь в зале славы среди героев — не для тебя. Ты просто с ума сойдешь от этих солдафонов, не разбирающихся в тонкостях имперской политики. Собственно, я так и подумала — и потому взяла на себя смелость, м-м-м, как бы сказать — _договориться._  
— Ты продала меня в вечное рабство Молагу Балу, Захрифа? Потому что пока это звучит именно так.  
Она вздохнула и сложила руки на груди.  
— Это был мой первый план. Но нет, _Тарн,_ я просто попросила, что раз ты у нас такой герой, спас Тамриэль и все такое, дать тебе право выбрать самому. Вот и всё.  
Ему казалось, что он сейчас прыгнет в песок и закопается там. А сверху положит каменную плиту, и потолще.  
— _Вот и все?_ — вскричал он бессильно. — По-твоему, божественный дар в виде выбора собственного рая — это называется «вот и всё»?!  
— Нет, Тарн, — спокойно ответила она ему, — но если я предъявлю тебе счет, кем я тогда буду?  
Она улыбнулась ему, слегка-слегка, и в этой улыбке была вся Захрифа. Металл, который выбрал одеться в бархат. Человек, который знал цену зла, и потому творил добро — не из-за своей природы, а _вопреки_ ей. Именно этот сознательный выбор вселял в каждого ее спутника нерушимую уверенность, что как-нибудь, по невероятному, _невозможному_ стечению обстоятельств они в итоге победят.  
Тарн вздохнул. В этом плане они хорошо понимали друг друга.  
— Спасибо, — сказал он, тоном стараясь вложить в благодарность все, что нельзя было выразить словами. — За всё — спасибо.  
Она лишь махнула на него, всматриваясь в поток огней, плавно двигающийся вверх под тихий звон, и звезды отражались у нее глазах.  
Звездная река, не поддающаяся осмыслению, не понимаемая чувствами и потому просто принимаемая на веру. А что еще остается им, простым смертным?  
У него закралась одна мысль, и он спросил, чтобы быть уверенным:  
— Происходящее не является галлюцинацией моего агонизирующего мозга?  
Она задумалась.  
— Даже если так, это что-нибудь меняет?  
Ответить было нечего. Он протянул ей руку.  
— Значит, это прощание, Захрифа.  
Ни секунды не сомневаясь, она взяла его за руку и крепко пожала. Разительное отличие от их первой встречи, ничего не сказать. Тогда ей просто неповезло, что Лирис ударила его первая.  
— Это была честь для меня, Тарн — и не смейся надо мной! — Захрифа махнула ему кулаком — и вдруг Тарн обнаружил себя приподнятым в воздухе и заключенным в ее медвежьих объятиях.  
— Ты, кажется, пытаешь меня удавить! — прохрипел он.  
— Знаю-знаю, от некоторых привычек отказаться тяжело, и жизнь — одна из них. Но думаю, ты быстро освоишься. Ты же у нас голова, Тарн!  
Наконец она выпустила его, и не было больше веселости в ее лице — вместо этого глубокие тени залегли у нее меж глаз. Она кивнула ему, серьезно и церемонно — так кивает своей команде капитан тонущего корабля, когда вода подбирается к их ногам.  
Он повернулся к уплывающей вверх стене звезд и сделал несколько неуверенных шагов. _Просто представить место…_  
Это было больнее, чем он думал. __  
Когда от потока его отделяло не больше метра, он обернулся. Захрифа, сложив руки за спиной и вытянувшись по стойке «смирно», провожала его стоическим взглядом, вся обведенная звездным сиянием.  
— Захрифа! — окликнул он ее. — Я прозвучу как старый болван, которым я и являюсь, но я должен кое-что сказать, иначе это будет грызть меня вечно — а я хочу упокоиться с совестью настолько чистой, насколько я могу позволить себе в свои годы. — Он выдохнул. — Но, думаю, будет честно признать, что я стал не такой сволочью под конец, да?  
Она лихо отсалютовала ему, дав фору любому легионеру.  
— Рада была помочь, Тарн! — крикнула она ему слова, которые говорила сотням людей до него и после, но он ни секунду не сомневался в ее искренности.  
Он отвернулся и вступил в реку плывущих звезд.  
Значит… он заслужил это.

Тарн ожидал… По правде сказать, он не знал, что ожидать, но он ожидал хоть что-нибудь. Однако Вселенная не разверзлась перед ним, не пронесла его от начала всего к концу бытия. У него лишь слегка щекотнуло в животе, как если бы он резко поднялся в воздухе, а потом он продолжил идти. Честно говоря, Тарн был разочарован — богам явно не хватало стиля…  
И только потом он понял, что обстановка изменилась. Мраморные стены с резными колоннами, успокаивающе-гладкие на ощупь, драпировки красного и золотого, фамильное оружие и посохи. Семейный особняк Тарнов расходился перед ним — таким, каким он был до разрушения в ходе вторжения Молага Бала. Ему казалось, что это случилось целую жизнь назад, так невероятно было вспоминать прошедшее. В каком-то смысле так оно и было.  
Наконец коридор привел его к двери, которая до боли врезалась в его память — тяжелая дубовая дверь с несколькими замками, обитая железом, однажды по неосторожности оставленная им открытой. Вряд ли Тарн мог тогда предположить, чем все обернется.  
Он толкнул ее — ослепительный солнечный свет заставил его на мгновение зажмуриться, но потом он смог различить очертания своего сада. Дорожка белого мрамора вилась вглубь меж цветов — и тогда он заметил _её._  
Пулазия сидела на скамейке под цветущей сиренью и читала книгу. Она была ровно такой, какой он ее хотел помнить — ни крови, ни колотых ран на шее, ни ножа убийцы. Нет, он хотел помнить ее уверенной, вдумчивой и собранной, когда она выступала с речью на совете Старейшин — и заботливой, _боги до чего же она была заботлива,_ когда укачивала их дочь. ****Ее седые волосы обрамляли ее красивое умное лицо — и только теперь Тарн со всей колющей сердце ясностью осознал, как _безумно_ он любил это лицо.  
Как он его любит _здесь. Сейчас._  
Что-то в кустах за ней шевельнулось. Дыхание застряло в горле.  
— Пулазия, берегись!  
В образовавшейся в его голове пустоте четко прозвучала одна-единственная мысль:  
 _Может я все-таки в аду?_  
Он рванул вперед, произнося первые слова боевого заклинания, мир вокруг вертелся во вспышках белого и зеленого.  
А потом Тарн остановился.  
Из кустов выбралась серая пушистая кошка и, мурча, потерлась о ноги его вскочившей жены.  
Пулазия взяла ее на руки и почесала за ухом. А потом улыбнулась — _ему._ Это улыбка была только для него, и это осознание пьянило сильнее вина.  
Боги, он и забыл, что это такое — когда на тебя смотрят _так._ Смотрят, словно ты для какого-то самая важная часть их мира, неотъемлемая, как воздух, словно они не представляют своего бытия без тебя — а ты без них.  
— Абнур! — позвала она его. — Не пугай меня так! А теперь иди сюда, ты должен это прочитать.  
Собственное имя оглушило его, как взрыв, и только стошестидесятилетняя выдержка помогла его голосу не дрогнуть.  
— Иду, дорогая.  
Он закрыл глаза и позволил одной обжигающе-горячей слезе скатиться по щеке и упасть в цветы  
 _Заслужил._


End file.
